geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:TERMINATOR GENISYS/@comment-71.68.225.64-20150807002433
Yeah, I Am Going To Do A Rant About. Terminator: Genisys. What. No! More Like Fuckernator: Penisys. Oh My God, Terminator: Genisys Sucks. Kyle Reese and Sarah Connor carry the first Terminator flick almost entirely on their shoulders, despite being little more than thin sketches of characters. Sarah was a scared waitress! Kyle was a grizzled soldier on a mission! That was it, and through the strength of the actors, it all worked. In Genisys, Kyle and Sarah are once again tasked with carrying the film, but their stories are not only confusing, but they’re boring. Sarah’s a girl raised by a Terminator, trying to save the future, save Kyle, and defeat SkyNet because that’s what she’s told to do. Kyle is a man on a mission which is immediately revealed to be null and void as soon as he meets Sarah. In the process, the two are fated to fall in love with each other, but they want to deny fate, but they want to fall in love anyway. But what’s worse is that the two actors put more effort into hiding their non-American accents than actually portraying their characters in an interesting way. Australian actor Jai Courtney was pretty bad in this movie. Amazingly, he still managed to improve on his performing skills since his overwhelmingly terrible role as Jack McClane in the fifth Die Hard movie (also the fifth-worst movie in a five-movie franchise). Despite whatever growth he’s achieved as an actor, Courtney is basically a charisma vacuum. His face is devoid of expression, his voice lacks anything resembling genuine emotion. In short: Courtney would have made a perfect Terminator. Instead, he is a terrible Kyle Reese. Here’s a thought experiment: you’ve cast Oscar-winning actor JK Simmons in your Terminator movie, and you give him the most interesting backstory out of any character. How much screen time should you give him? If you answered “about 15 minutes,” you must’ve been involved in making Terminator: Genisys, and you’re an idiot. Simmons’ character, a cop named O’Brien, is chased by a T-1000, then sees Kyle being rescued by Sarah and the T-800 back in 1984. He spends the next three decades trying to figure out who these people are, and being mocked by his colleagues about his claims of time traveling, homicidal robots. Why couldn’t we see the whole movie play out from his perspective, a cop trying to prove he’s not insane, trying to redeem himself after years of ridicule, and the heroic quest of a lifetime—saving the future of humanity itself? The fact that Simmons shows up here and steals the show for every second he’s on-camera is such a drag, since it provides a glimpse of how much better Genisys could have been. Somehow, Arnold Schwarzenegger as the aging T-800 called Pops is one of the least wooden and boring actors in this thing. Unlike the two boring non-characters he’s stuck with, Pops has an actual arc that could’ve been more compelling had the filmmakers bothered to focus on it for more than three scenes. Pops is a machine who is breaking down—“Old, but not obsolete,” as he says once or twice. He’s a machine who’s learning how to be a father, with a mission he doesn’t understand but pursues anyway. And all the while, his body is breaking down to the ravages of time. Again, it’s a simple story that could’ve carried the whole movie, but instead gets sidelined so we could watch Sarah and Kyle awkwardly pretend that they’re falling in love. Worst of all, Arnold is the only actor to return from the first Terminator movies, so you’d think that he would have more to do here. Instead, he’s mostly comic relief with a couple decent fight scenes. What a waste. By the time Kyle arrives in 1984, the timeline has already changed. Sarah is a robot-hunting badass, having been raised by Pops. That means that the events of Terminator and T2: Judgment Day have been completely erased from the franchise’s already clunky timeline. Without batting an eye, the movie completely erases the Sarah, Kyle, John, and T-800 who made the franchise into something worth caring about in the first place. When J.J. Abrams rebooted Star Trek in 2009, he did so by bridging the franchise’s old continuity with the new one via the “alternate universe” trick. They both exist, so even if we never revisit the characters we’ve loved since the 1960s and onward, we know they’re safe somewhere out there. No such luck here. Terminator: Genisys shows up on the scene with a bad story, dumb characters, and a total disregard for all the bits that made the franchise good. Instead, the movie acts like a sort of “Terminator Clip Show,” repackaging scenes from the older movies in new, less-good contexts. But just because you have a character you named “Sarah Connor” yell “Come with me if you want to live” at another character named “Kyle Reese” doesn’t mean you’re doing the old movie justice. You’re just doing big budget fan-fiction. Do You know who likes terminator: Genisys. That's Right! ThrobbingMeatus (th(Throbbingmeatusisback) and tentacool. they have dreams about joining the cast in the momovie. but they are too faggot to do it. do you know who hates terminator: genisys. that's right. everyone on this wiki. they all wish and dream about go to the terminator: genisys studio and kill all of the bitches who worked hard on the film. i wish all of the bitches who worked hard on the film got fired. so fuck terminator: genisys, or should i say: fuckernator: penisys. end of rant. p.s: The short walt disney pizar film called "alma" (Which translates to soul) is so fucking creepy